


let me see you do that yoga

by alamorn



Series: who knew heaven could kiss just like this? [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Fluff, background original graves/credence for those that want to avoid it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: Seraphina decides to pick up yoga to help with her stress and picks up the instructor while she's at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this would not have been written without janelle monàe's "yoga" and that's where the title is from

She’s been staring at her computer for so long that she can’t actually see the words anymore when she hears Percy cough at the door. She refuses to look at him when he’s so obviously the bearer of bad news, so she clatters loudly and pointedly on her keyboard, nonsense that she’ll have to delete when he leaves.

“Abernathy assaulted Edwards in a grocery store parking lot. It was all on their security cameras.”

She whips her head around to glare at him and feels something pull, shooting pain up into her jaw and down into her shoulder. Wincing she kneads at her neck. “His _character witness_ , Edwards?”

Percy shows her a thin-lipped, humorless smile. “The very one.”

“Damn,” she says, still kneading at her neck. Her day just got unbearably longer, for a client she hates.

“You should do something about that stress,” Percy says, like a hypocrite. “You’ll give yourself an aneurysm before you make partner.”

She arches an eyebrow at him. “I’m not taking recommendations from a man who gets drunk and fucks twenty year olds.”

Percy doesn’t blush, because Percy has no shame. “Credence is doing well, thank you for asking. He’s very excited about graduating next semester.”

“Cradle-robber,” she says, fondly.

He shrugs. “My gym is offering two weeks of free yoga classes, you might want to check it out.”

 

When her neck is still hurting two days later, she does.

She gets there a few minutes late, because she’s not sure she’s going to go until five minutes before it starts, but the instructor at the front of the room — a startlingly attractive woman — just waves her in with a smile and points out the mats.

The yoga itself is…fine. Seraphina is less flexible than she remembered, and she doesn’t know any of the poses so she has to keep looking around to see what other people are doing, but it’s actually relaxing enough that she’ll have to stop giving Percy shit for recommending it.

She falls asleep in shavasana, and that five minute nap is more refreshing than any of the stress dream filled hours she’s eked out in the past month, which is embarrassing, but she’d do it again.

What isn’t relaxing is the instructor. She has dimples she likes to show off, bouncy blonde curls, soft hands, a softer voice, and an ass Seraphina can’t keep her eyes off of. And when Seraphina is rolling up her mat, the instructor wanders over, smiling her warm smile.

“Hi, honey! I haven’t seen you around before, is this your first time?”

Sera settles back on her heels. She should hurry out of here and get to work, but… “I dabbled a little in college, but that’s a while ago now.” She laughs, to make it a joke and not… a weird statement about age to a stranger. She’s thirty, not dead. “I box a few times a week, but I’ve been tense lately. My roommate goes here and saw there was a deal, so I figured I’d try it.” She’s babbling, which is as rare as it embarrassing.

She’s going to find a locker and shove Percy into it, for bringing this down on her.

“Well, I hope you come back! Oh, I’m Queenie, by the way — I think you missed my introduction?”

“I did,” Sera says and shakes the outstretched hand. “Seraphina.”

“That’s a beautiful name! Oh — there’s a group using this room in a couple minutes, but I’d love to keep talking. Do you want to get coffee? There’s a shop just down the block.”

She shouldn’t, but she finds herself saying, “I’d love to.”

Queenie helps her to her feet with a surprisingly strong pull. Sera eyes her arms, less subtly than she might have, and Queenie blushes, laughs. “I like to pick my dog up and hold her like a baby.”

“How big is your dog?” God, if the office knew how stupid a pretty girl makes her she’d be out of a job.

Queenie dimples at her and fishes out her phone from a hidden pocket in her waistband, flicking rapidly through and holding it up to show a picture of her cradling a full grown German Shepherd in her arms. It’s unbearably cute.

“Almost as sweet a face as her owner,” she says, voice low and intimate, and cringing so hard on the inside that she almost leaves right then and there.

Fortunately, Queenie turns bright red and ducks her head, and doesn’t call out the cheesiest line in the entire _world_. “Um,” she says, and Sera watches the color crawl up to the tips of her ears. “Um, thank you, you are also very pretty.” Then she buries her face in her hands and whines. “That was — um. Coffee?”

Sera can’t keep from smiling. “Yeah, let’s get coffee.”

 

When she gets home she throws her phone at Percy’s face and ruffles Credence’s hair as she passes him. He smiles at her around his spoonful of cereal as Percy lazily unlocks her phone, having caught it like the asshole he is.

“And who’s this?” he asks, showing her the contact picture Queenie set of herself beaming at the camera.

She throws herself facedown on the couch, letting Percy take her shoes off and settle her feet in his lap. “The temporary yoga instructor,” she says into the cushion. “She offered to come over and give me some private lessons.”

Credence snorts and Percy whistles through his teeth. “You move fast.”

Credence comes around the couch and sits on the floor next to her head. “When would you say you’ll be getting married, roughly? I do have finals coming up.”

“Shut up,” she moans and rolls over. “We talked for four hours. I don’t have that kind of time!”

“Must be love,” Percy says sagely, nodding to himself.

She rolls her eyes, shoves his shoulder with her foot, and gets to her feet, grabs her phone and retreats to her room to do all the work that she put off to drink mochas and make Queenie laugh.

 

She manages not to text Queenie until she’s stuck watching the footage of Abernathy punching Edwards and then pinning him and clobbering him with a goddamn cucumber. At that point, she’s at such an emotional low point that it’s text Queenie or go down the hallway and steal brandy from Quahog’s desk.

 _Still willing to give me private lessons?_ She texts, after a dozen different drafts.

She watches the video, phone set to the side as she waits for a response. There's no possible way to spin this and she has to watch it through her fingers.

Her phone buzzes. _Sure! When should I come over?_

Sera watches another few seconds of Abernathy squirting ketchup in Edwards' eyes and considers how long she'll be able to stand working on this, and then she texts back, _9_.

And then she texts Percy, _Take Credence to dinner tonight_.

He sends her back the tongue emoji and she hides a pleased smile.

 

Queenie comes over wearing a flowy sundress and a smile, with no yoga equipment whatsoever, and the only thing Seraphina learns from the private lesson is how flexible Queenie is.

It's a good lesson.


End file.
